Coming Back To You
by nathanlove23
Summary: Takes place after S3 finale.  Peyton comes back to Tree Hill after saying I love you Lucas in her sleep with Jake.  What happens when something unexpected brings Jake and Peyton back together? Jeyton. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or plot ideas. _

_A/N-This is kind of a short story, but I wrote it a while back for a friend and I thought I'd just post it on here for fun._

* * *

Everything had changed so much for me in a month. I lost my mom, for the second time. One minute I'm dating Pete from Fall Out Boy and the next I'm visiting Jake and asking him to marry me.

I still remember that night so clearly, even though I've tried to forget it. Jenny called me "mama," and it broke my heart. I yearned to be that person for Jenny and I wanted to be with Jake too. Something came over me, maybe I was inspired by Nathan and Haley's romance, I'm not sure. But I proposed to Jake and he said yes. At the moment I felt happy for the first time since Ellie's death. My whole heart just filled with joy instantly when he uttered the word "yes." But that happiness quickly disappeared, all because I talk in my sleep.

"_Hey, what are you doing up?" I asked groggily, turning over in the bed._

"_You talk in your sleep," he replied simply._

"_So I mumble a few words in my sleep. I mean, what I said was really that bad? Did I say I wanted to kill you or something?" I joked._

"_No, you said I love you."_

"_Well that's normally a good thing," I pointed out._

"_You said 'I love you Lucas'."_

Just as quickly as everything in my life changed for the better, it changed for the worse. I told Jake over and over I didn't have feelings for Lucas. I was just having a nightmare about the school shooting. But he insisted I go back to Tree Hill and he told me if we were meant to be, we'd end up together in the end. I really wanted to stay; I knew it was pointless for me to go back. My heart was with Jake, not Lucas. But I left because it's what Jake wanted me to do.

I never would have wished so hard to see him again if I had known what would bring us together again. Everyone came that day, they wanted to say goodbye. No one had expected that the star of the Ravens basketball team would die at such a young age. Nathan Scott died heroically though, attempting to save the life of his Uncle Cooper and that bitch Rachel. I went to his funeral, mourning the loss of my friend and ex. I was hardly prepared to see Jake there.

I know I should have focused on the loss of Nathan. I was torn apart about his death; there would always be a void in my heart where his friendship was. But I couldn't help but concentrate on Jake during the service, noticing the way he refused to make eye contact with me. When the funeral ended, everyone headed to the rivercourt for a wake in Nathan's memory. As I watched Jake walk alone toward his car, I had a sudden urge of courage to approach him.

"Peyton, I don't think this is really an appropriate time to talk about anything other than Nathan," he said when I approached him."

I remember looking into his eyes for the first time as he talked to me. I could see the pain in his eyes; pain I had caused him. "Then can we go somewhere after? I love you Jake. I want to be with you, not Lucas. You and Jenny are my world."

"Peyton, you're just confused. You've been dealing with a lot lately with Ellie's death and the school shooting. You just want to be part of a family again, and I get that Peyton. But you need to be sure this is the family you want to be part of, because it's a lifelong decision. You can say you love me Peyton, but words only mean so much. I need to know your heart feels that way too."

"But it does," I protested softly as Jake started walking away.

I walked to the rivercourt, I wanted the time to think. I took a seat on the bleachers and I recall just staring at the inconsolable Haley. My heart broke for her. She and Nathan had dealt with so much and finally when they got together again, Nathan was taken away. My gaze turned to Jake then, and my thoughts wandered back to our relationship. What if Jake and I never got our chance to be together at all? He could be the one for me, and I'll never get to experience that kind of love. The wake was too overwhelming for me; it just reminded me of how much was at stake with Jake. Before I left I approached Haley, hugging her tight and giving my condolences, even though I knew no amount of "I'm sorry for you loss" would heal the wound in her heart.

I drove to the place I always go to when I feel alone.

"Hi Mom. Today's been hard, I've thought about you a lot," I whispered, kneeling next to her gravestone. "I wish you could be here with me. You were always such a believer in true love; I know you would give me hope."

"It's just…I really wanted to marry him Mom," I said through my tears. "And not for the reasons he thinks. He is the most romantic guy I've ever met. He's the one for me, not Lucas like he thinks. Lucas doesn't make me nervous or give me goosebumps all over every time I see him. And the simplest things Jake does make me fall in love with him all over again. He's my hero for the way he's raised Jenny all alone. I don't think there's a more amazing guy in the world Mom."

I started to sob uncontrollably then, leaning against my mom's grave for support. When I opened my eyes to wipe at my tear streaked face, I was shocked to see Jake's masculine figure before me.

"Did you really mean all of that Peyton?" Jake asked, obviously still careful to guard his heart.

I just nodded, too embarrassed at my speech to my Mom to say anything.

Jake sat down next to me then, wrapping his arm around me. "I can't do this Peyton, I thought I could. I thought I could resist how I feel for you. But I can't. My life isn't a fairytale and you deserve a fairytale."

Jake paused for a minute then, brushing his hand through my hair and lovingly playing with my curls. "You deserve the castle and a prince Peyton. I'm no prince; I'm just a 17-year old guy with a daughter, trying to survive as best as I can."

I looked up at him then and pressed my forehead against his. "You don't have to be anything more than Jake for me. You are my fairytale," I said truthfully.

Then, just like that, Jake gently grabbed my chin and drew me towards him and softly pressed his lips against mine. "I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. You're my fairytale. Will you marry me?"

All of my dreams came true the moment I uttered, "yes."


End file.
